steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Goldsworth
Luna Moonstone (Regina) Goldsworth or simply known as Luna or Lulu is a 14 year old half gem and fallen princess of Celenia. She is the daughter of multi-million dollar, CEO Gerald Goldsworth and a Gem named Rainbow Moonstone. she is a very secretive Gem whilst she is kind,caring and compassionate she prefers not to reveal her background to alot of people, only her husband, Gerald knows what happened to her. She was the last queen of Celenia, otherwise known as the Moon, her kingdom fell and was a servant in Blue Diamond's court until she was able to escape with the help of the Crystal Gem Rebels. She then fought alongside Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems during the Battle of Earth 6000 years ago. Moonstone is a very powerful Gem especially when the moon is full, she can fly, manipulate and sense light and break Gemseals. Unfortunately her wings, which she uses to break the Gemseals and they branch out of her Gem which is located on her back, were torn off by a Homeworld Gem named Bloodstone and he branded her with a Gemseal, stabbed her twice and left her to die on the battlefield. Using the last bit of strength that she has left she dragged herself to the safety of the forest where she hid and recovered on her own. 5980 years later she met Gerald whom was hiking with his father in the forest at that time. The two fell in love and got married years later but Rainbow Moonstone gave up her physical form to give birth to Luna. Though she was never really protected from the corrupting light physically but Gem seals of course seal away the gems thus saving her and some other sealed gems to be saved from corruption In the future, after the final defeat of Homeworld Gems that attempted to restore Yellow Diamond, Luna restored the moon monarchy and its former state, lush green gardens, crystal palaces and advanced tech. She had succeeded in becoming the new Queen of the Moon. Biography Childhood Luna was born under the full moon in her father's penthouse apartment in New York city. When she was 1 her father and herself moved to Thailand there he married her step mother Scarlet Reveree whom has a great mother daughter relationship with Luna, when she was 3 they moved again to England and her step siblings Ruby and Red were born there, when she was 8 they moved to the United Arab Emirates, when she was 10 they moved to Germany and finally when she was 11 they moved back to America. She moved into her father's seaside mansion in Beach City and enrolled into the same school as Connie. As a little girl her father was extremely protective of her since she is the few family he has left so she was pampered and guarded almost all the time. Luna has her own bodyguard and her father would shower her with clothes, sweets, dolls, toys and books from all around the world since he travels a lot. When she was 12 she was officially declared as the Heiress to her father's world-famous Cosmetics company. Discovering Her Gem-side It was recess at school when Malachite (with Lapis no longer in control of) attacked the school which just so happened to be by the sea. Connie stayed behind to help Steven and the Crystal Gems fight Malachite instead of heading to the evacuation zone like all of the other students. Luna panicked when she saw her friend in a dangerous zone, so she attempted to get Connie to go with her to the evacuation zone but before she could even get to her she was struck by Malachite's attack that broke the Gemseal. Since her Gem was sealed for 5000 years her wings regenerated and sprouted out of her back immediately after the Gemseal was broken. She nearly broke her ribs as she fell chest first after she was hit. She was in so much pain that she fainted, only to wake up at Steven's beach house with Lapis, Steven and Connie by her side. There the Gems told her about her mother and that after she fainted a powerful light beam shot out of her gem that poofed Malachite which also freed Lapis from Jasper. The Gems decided to train her alongside Steven and Connie, after a long discussion with her father she moved into Steven's beach house where she will live and train with the Gems and her friends. Surprisingly she adapted to her gem powers very quickly and was able to duel with Pearl to a stand off. She eventually was able to help defeat Homeworld in the 2nd Gem-Earth War. The result was an Alliance with Blue Diamond and the establishment of the Academies. Current Luna currently lives at the beach penthouse with Next Gen Crystal Gems as she is a member along with Steven (Rose Quartz gem), Kitty (Cat's Eye gem), Rex (angel Aura gem), Joe (Sugilite gem), Ivy (Labrodite gem), Connie (Lazurite gem), Calvin (Citrine quarter) Feather, Matchstick, Poison Powder, Cotton Candy, Lantern, Orb, Shovel and Stormbranch. when she moved in her father brought her all her belongings and her pets so she won't get homesick.She only goes to stay with her dad during special occasions such as Christmas or Father's Day. Future After years of peace, Yellow Diamond made an attempt to restore herself to power by using a timewarp cannon (to erase her opponents from existence). It spiraled out into an all out war. Luna and of her teammates except for Steven were among the body count (Connie: Died from electrocution due to keeping a gem ship under control to save Steven, Luna: Gem shattered and stabbed in turn for sacrificing herself for Calvin, Kitty: Killed by a 'possessed' Minato in combat, Ivy: Turned to glass and shattered, Joe: Decapitated by a YD subordinate in combat, Rex: Impaled along with his lover (Chantal) whilst evacuating a safety zone, Calvin: Goes insane after Luna's death and fought until he died of exhaustion and blood loss, Minato: Kills himself to be with Kitty after her death by his hands). Steven eventually was able to shatter YD just before the timewarp cannon exploded. But Steven infused his healing powers into it on time and instead of erasing everyone from existence it brought them all back from the grave.Yellow Diamond was killed again, this time in a formal execution. Gem colonies were divided among the revived members of Luna's team and the Crystal Alliance was formed. Luna and Calvin eventually restored the moon and became the new rulers of Celenia. They had two children Sagittarius and Siren. Her Room Luna's room is a large 30ft by 50 ft room, the walls are covered in pink paint with black stripes along with some teal and purple flowers. The room is carpeted with a large turquoise carpet with designs of pink and purple flowers on it. The tall windows stretch from the cielling to the floor and framed with shiny black drapes and it leads out to a balcony. Luna's bed is a queen sized bed with dolls and stuffed animals piled around the bed and on the bed, it is covered by a cool and warm cotton duvet which is covered in flowers. A large toy box sits in the far left corner of the room it is filled with dress up dolls, puppets, play dough, chemistry sets etc. White working table is surrounded by 2 large bookshelves, one on each side, on the table there are a few books, a tablet, a laptop and smart phone along with jars and drawers full of paper, color pencils, pens, erasers, alol kinds of paints and other office equipment. A very large purple wardrobe is in front of the bed and next to a dress up area with make up, gems and jewelry, hair decorations, hair dyes,nail polish, perfume and of course a full body mirror. Around the room pictures of Luna in different places around the world are plastered all over the walls. Next to the door to the room is a black coat hanger with her skates, ballet shoes and coats on it. And on the balcony there is a music stand and a box full of sheet music, her harp stands squarely next to the music stand, her French horn and viola are in a large blue box at one end of the balcony. Her piano and flute are in the mansion's foyer. Appearance Luna has pale skin and elbow length platinum blonde hair which is styled into a side ponytail with lock of it covering her right eye. She is very slender and fit because of gymnastics, karate, ballet and aerial silk practice which leaves her with a ballerina like physique and many of her facial features were inherited from her mother, whom was said to be the inspiration of beauty itself, so she was shown to have many potential suitors trailing behind her at parties. Her gem is located on her back in the shape of an oval, polished cabochon, her wings are translucent white fairy wings. She has complete hetrochromia iridium with her left eye being blue and right eye being yellow, she and the other girls on the team have a toned stomach, arms and legs. Her eyes are more rounded and her nose is elegantly pointed and she has the slimmest waist out of all the girls on her team (Connie: longest legs, Kitty: Most (but very small) boobs (almost all the girls are still planks) and Ivy: sexiest butt). For her school uniform she wears a white polo shirt under a navy blue vest that has her school logo stitched on the left side of the chest, a dark grey skirt that reaches the middle of her knee, a pair of white socks and a pair of black leather school shoes. Her casual clothes consists of a white sleeveless blouse and her school skirt and black flats, a purple one spaghetti strap shoulder and one loose shoulder top with cherry blossom pink ruffles at the waist and a pair of black leggings and purple converse shoes with her socks and a pair of purple headphones that are connected to her smart phone, a light turquoise T-shirt that says "I will Troll you" with a picture of the troll face on it and a pair of mint green skorts and a pair of green flats with yellow socks and with her headphones, a strapless black polkadotted white mini dress with white ruffles at the bottom and white sandals and a small collar accessory, a black evening dress with silver sequins and diamonds and a pair of black heels, a purple T-shirt with a picture of Princess Trollestia on it and a pair of jean shorts over black leggings and a pair of black sneakers with her head phones, a teal midriff under a translucent lacy top and a white skirt and her sandals, a beige T-shirt with a picture of Pewdiepie's dog Maya on it along with the words "Pewdiepug" on it and a pair of jeans with a pair of blue converse, a smokey grey top with a black jacket and a tribal pattern mini skirt over a pair of black jeans and a pair of black heeled boots, an sleeveless white top with black buttons and a pair of white pants and a pair of white running shoes, a sky blue sleeveless tunic top with a white collar on it and a pair of navy blue shorts and a pair of blue sandals ,a black long sleeved top under a grey T-shirt and a pair of grey pants and running shoes, a speghetti strap pink mini dress over a pair of jeans and a pair of pink heels, a light green polo shirt with a collar, a pair of jean shorts and black converse, a black T-shirt that says " I'm Luna F-ing Goldsworth" (Calvin has a similar T-Shirt but it says " I'm F-ing Luna Goldsworth" (don't worry they haven't done it yet)) with a pair of black shorts and sandals which she and Calvin were forced to wear after losing a bet with their teammates. Her winter clothes consists of a pair of woolly black leggings and a black jacket trimmed with white faux fur a pair of white earmuffs and white boots or figure skates. Her riding clothes consists of a dark teal buttoned down velvet peplum top with a pair of pleather pants and black riding boots. Her formal clothes consists of a white 2 piece dress which has a bra top that is studded with gems and a matching white miniskirt, an aqua 2 piece jumpsuit with a halter top and a white belt, a long Grecian Goddess style turquoise gown with beautiful jewels and lacework and a silver mini dress covered in gems and sequins, a form fitting golden dress that is slit on both sides all the way up to her thigh and trimmed with beads and jewels her bodice has a backless top that is trimmed with black feathers she wears this dress with a black and gold half face mask, a backless dark blue mermaid style gown with a black lace bodice and jeweled chains on the back, and a turquoise ballgown with long sleeves a sheer back collar with a golden belt with white roses and more white roses in her hair, all with her heels. In several photos that she has in her room she is seen in many other formal gowns such as the lace Givancy gown and veil that she wore on her confirmation day when she was 7 (she is Roman Catholic) and a red and gold embroidered gown that she wore to a CFDA event. She is often seen carrying a folding fan at formal events. At formal events she often wears padding under her dress to make her bust seem larger like what a teen would have and she wears a pale skin colored leotard to cover her gem. Her hair would either be in a french crown bun, high ponytail or her usual side pony tail all with a lock of hair covering her eye. She is often seen wearing headpieces at formal events comprised of flowers, strands of pearls, jewels, ribbons, veils and crystal drops. Her sleep wear consists of a loose t-shirt, a pair of loose shorts and at times a mud mask, cucumbers or curlers on her hair or face or normally there won't be anything on her face other than her cats on her stomach and her dog on her face. Those are the only clothes she is seen wearing, she said that she has so many clothes and she has never worn all of them. Most of them are still at her father's mansion, she is said to have over 100 sets, each of Chanel, Gucci, Dior and Valentino business attire and formal wear, 50 Louis Vuitton bags, 400 sets of Swarovski jewelry, 200 sets of DeBeers diamonds and a large collection of shoes (which many of them now belong to the shoe-crazy Ivy) ranging from Jimmy Choos to Miu Miu. And much more designer clothing. For ballet and gymnastics she wears a black leotard, very pale blue tights and lavender ballet toe shoes. For aerial silk she wears a red leotard, black shorts and no shoes. For PE she wears a bright red T-shirt with her school logo on it, black shorts and white tennis shoes, red running shoes or black football boots, for swimming she wears a 1 piece blue swimming costume, a light purple bikini or a dark teal designer 2 piece swimsuit. For Karate she wears a Gi and black Gi belt and no shoes. And for training she wears a light blue backless sports bra, her aerial silk shorts, her black belt and no shoes. Following her engagement to Calvin, she wears an elaborate platinum and diamond ring on a necklace which she never takes off. Calvin also wears his engagement ring in a similar fashion. Her Armour Up form causes her body to age up 18 years of age and makes her hair turn white and her outfit consists of a teal bodysuit underneath silver breastplates, an asymmetrical frost blue sheer skirt with one side being longer than the other, no foot wear except for blue anklets and a few pieces of leg and waist armor and arm armor and she wears a helmet tiara. Her wings now seem more Butterfly-like and are blue and translucent. As Queen, she wears a white and grey halter top sheer gown with jewels and silver and an aqua blue belt with a white rose and blue pearls, a moon tiara adorns her forehead and she wears ballet-like shoes. Her hair has turned completely white and tied into a high pony tail. She wears light blue gloves and wears a transparent white cape trimmed with grey faux fur and nipped with a large blue jewel brooch and suspended outwards from the gown's neck piece is a light blue sheer high back collar . Her wedding/ coronation gown is light blue with white sheer veils and stringy sleeves, she wears her cape and long white gloves. Her crown is covered in blue and white roses with strings of jewels and pears connecting to the main crown and a blue crescent moon shaped gem dangles over her forehead and she wears open toe sliced heels, her hair is also tied in a high ponytail only this time both of her eyes are shown but she uses a shape-shifting technique to change her eye color to blue. During the Third War, Luna's outfit is comprised of a black bodysuit, an open front skirt and several pieces of armor, at the end of the war she has 2 large scars on her back. Personality Luna is a very calm, kind,caring and intelligent girl like her mother but also competitive, resourceful and ambitious like her father. She is willing to sacrifice anything for her friends and loved ones and she has a short fuse. As an adult (queen) she is elegant, strict, motherly and ambitious. She is also known for being kind, frugal and wise, serving her cherished subjects to the best of her ability. Thus she and he husband were some of the most well beloved rulers of their kingdom. She is prone to swearing at times, normally out of anger and extreme pain. Such as when she was giving birth to her first child, 500 years into the future, she kept on screaming "STFU and help me get this baby out of me!!!" which Joe humorously remarked that he is surprised that her son didn't come out swearing like a sailor. In formal events she would speak with a formal dialect in a slight British accent, and is very graceful and poised in these events. But if a monster is near she would throw out her formal wear and revert back to her normal Bronx accent. This would often seen as quite a shock to many people, to see the heiress of Golds Reveree Co fighting very well. Its also revealed she has a very bad habit of midnight snaking. She greatly enjoys elimination missions as its the opportunity to show her wild side thought she is deeply conflicted about having to kill and only does so when necessary. She is often annoyed when people assume that her hair was bleached when in fact its natural. Skills and Abilities Luna possesses standard gem abilities, immortality, bubbling (light blue-white), superhuman strength and agelessness. Her light chains are a reference to Adamantine Chains from the Naruto ''series. ''Ballet: Luna is known to be a very skilled and graceful dancer she is known as "The Unbeatable Luna" in ballet competitions. She is very precise in her movements and follows the rhythm of her song perfectly. Gymnastics: ''Luna is a very strong and extremely flexible gymnast though not as flexible as Kitty, a skill which gives her a boost in aerial silk and ballet, she is able to flip at least 2 times in the air, use her strong backwalkover to attack opponents with a super hard kick to the chin, stomach or crotch, a hard giant swing that can nearly break the opponent's face or ribs due to a hard two footed kick. ''Aerial Silk: ''Luna uses her strength and flexibility from gymnastics and her precise and gracefulness from ballet in aerial silk. Her record for hanging upside down is 5 minutes. ''Karate: ''Luna is an absolute monster when it comes to karate not only because she is a black belt but because of her half gem side she is able to throw over a person 2 times her size. She is known to be able to break wood, brick and stone including solid granite and even to the point of denting metal. One of her tasks during training was to rip open a metal safe which she was able to accomplish with 2 punches before ripping it open. ''Language Skills: Luna can speak 5 languages fluently other than English. She can speak Thai, German, Chinese, Japanese and French. Music Skills: ''Luna can play a variety of musical instruments, her favorite is the harp. She can also play piano, flute, viola, cello and French horn. She is also a very talented singer although she always says that she can't sing but when she is by herself she would pluck her harp is sing quietly to herself. ''Tessen-justu: ''Luna is very skilled in the art of wielding her weapon; a pair of Japanese war fans. She uses her flexibility and gracefulness in her fighting style, preferring dance-like leaps and twirls. Her tessen is actually called the Royal Fan, and it is a weapon that many Celenian queens have posessed. ''Fencing: ''Luna is also just as skilled in using her Secondary weapon, a rapier. ''Scythe wielding: ''She is strong and accurate in her attacks and can often do serious damage using a scythe her armor up weapon ''Stealth and Assassination: ''She is a very skilled assassin, able to cover up her tracks and sneak around. ''Figure skating: Luna is a very skilled ice skater, she can do 3 out of six double jumps all ready. Cooking and Baking: ''Luna often displays exemplary cooking skills such as when she was assigned to cater desserts for her uncle's wedding. ''Driving skills: ''Luna is known to have the ability to drive a car and since she is half-gem she is eligable for a driver's license, which she has already acquired. ''Fusion: ''Many of Luna's fusions are beautiful and quite stable. Her fusions include Chrysocolla (Connie), Jadeite (Kitty), Azurite (Ivy), Apatite (Connie, Kitty), Iolite (Connie, Ivy), Chalcedony (Kitty, Ivy), Larimar (Connie, Kitty, Ivy), Ammolite (Calvin) and Alabaster (Steven, Connie, Kitty, Ivy, Joe, Rex, Calvin, Minato) ''Intelligence: ''Like all half gems, Luna is gifted, with an IQ of 154. Her's is lower than Connie's by 9 (163) and higher than Steven and Kitty (both 149) by 5. She is top of her class in Biology, Art, Math and (Human) History. She is also very skilled at Physics but is a rival to Steven in this class. She is otherwise a good students doing well in all the subjects she is taking. As the heiress of her father's company she often arranges business deals, meets with clients, attends press conferences, acts as a consultant and oversees her family's personal finances as her father already busy enough. ''Photokenesis: As a queen, her powers matured with age now allowing her to summon creatures of light in doing so her eyes turn white and she hovers in the air. She is currently capable of summoning but they often get out of control or fade quickly (since her summons are reminiscent of the foes they faced, she has a hard time connecting with them to produce a stable summon) but successful ones normally happen in rare occasions. She can use it to create platforms, illusions, clones, holograms, chains, force fields and even turn invisible for short period of time. Another way she utilizes her powers is through the Blue Moon spell, a rare and powerful version of her photokenesis powers, capable of restoration and destruction. Normally manifesting in times of extreme rage and fatigue, but if she keeps on uses it for so long it can tire her out or even kill her (since she's half human). In the future she has shown great mastery over the Blue Moon spell even being able to use it to restore her kingdom and move the moon itself. Likes and Dislikes Likes: ''Cats (She has 2 cats an Exotic Shorthair named Zen because he is very zen like shironeko and a Persian named Cuddles), dogs (she has a Pug named Hoshi-chan) and her gem pet, a semi corrupted, undercooked Holly Blue Agate in the form of a baby seal named Cream Puff, Japanese culture, anime, baking, yoga, swimming trolling, shopping, playing video games, her smartphone, Crying Breakfast Friends, reading, candy, sweet potatoes, cute animals, sriracha noodles (when she is too lazy to cook), cream puffs, DIY, botany, museums, painting, art galleries, Ivy's cooking (especially on rib day), finer things, elimination missions, hand-to-hand combat, physical fighting and dancing. Her feminist role models are Queen Elizabeth the First, Indira Ghandi, Empress Wu Zetian, Michaela DePrince and Queen Sirikit. ''Dislikes: The terrible M twins (Maxima and Marianne), when Steven whines, when her pranks fail, olives, fish, when her dog comes into her room with muddy paws Relationships Gerald and Scarlet Luna has a very good relationship with her father and step mother, despite being very protective of their daughter they still give her the amount of freedom she wants but not to the point of her being rebellious or spoiled because they would teach her what is right and what is wrong. Luna learned how to bake, sew and paint from Scarlet and her different languages and musical instruments from Gerald. Gerald calls Luna his "Precious Baby Girl" or "Regina". It was later revealed that her mother Moonstone has a human name "Regina" and Luna reminds Gerald about Moonstone. Scarlet loves and cares about Luna as if she is her own daughter. Scarlet loves Luna dearly as if she were her own daughter, even calling Luna 'my baby'. Ruby and Red Goldsworth Her half-siblings, she loves and cares about them very much. Ruby wishes to one day, walk down the same runway as Luna and wants to spend more time with her. Luna and Ruby share a great sibling relationship as seen from how Luna always tries to make sure her sister's finances are covered, as she attends the Manhattan Conservatory of the Arts and tries to make room for her around her busy scheduel. Red looks up to Luna but struggles with the fact that he is not the oldest or the favorite child. Steven Universe As her teammate Steven and Luna can fight and argue sometimes but they are still friends and like to play pranks on each other. They are rivals in Physics class. Connie Maheswaran Being one of the few friends that Connie has, they are inseparable. Connie is also her roommate and couch mate because they both sleep on the couch. She also helped defend Connie when Connie's parents threatened to never let Connie see Steven and Luna ever again but Luna and her Family persuaded the Maheswarans into letting Connie live with Luna, Steven and the Gems. They both love to play duets and bake together. After the 2nd Gem war Connie becomes a half gem, Luna helps her get used to her gem powers. Connie's feminist role models are Michelle Obama, Joan of Arc, JK Rowling, Lydmilla Pavilchenko, and Marie Curie. Lapis '' Lapis is Luna's gem best friend, with Lapis's poor social skills and lack of knowledge of human culture it was difficult for the two to be friends but they eventually warmed up to each other. Lapis likes to dig through old stuff that Luna has in her attic because she believed that it would help her understanding of life on earth. ''Peridot When Luna first encountered Peridot she mistook her for a giant guacamole dorito; her favorite snack, and attempted to eat her but it later turned into a full on fight. In which Peridot was pooffed and bubbled. Luna decided that Peridot's technology and knowledge could be useful to some point and so, with Lapis's help, she brainwashed Peridot into giving up all her information on Homeworld and the Cluster. Luna considers Peridot is a short mutated dorito. Lazurite Luna is in friendly terms with Lazurite, a homeworld gem assassin. But she was quite upset when Lazurite had to give up her physical form to save Connie from Blue Diamond's attack. Rex (Alexander) Sorinstein Luna does not return Rex's strange thirst for her attention and affection. She often turns him down because of this. But she values him as a friend and team mate. Joe (Joseph) Martínez Though Luna does value Joe as a team mate, but she and the girls do often get annoyed by his perverted nature. She and the girls (especially Ivy) love to cook, sew and chat with Joe's abuela whenever she visits from Puerto Rico. Kitty (Kalani) Mirzadeh Kitty is one of Luna's best friends. They share a bunk in the penthouse. In the future Luna also gives advice to (Princess) Kitty on how manage Minato's temper. She also comforts Kitty about her dad being away with the army in Iran (his home country) as an army medic and about how she worries that her remaining family in Iran would be persecuted for being Christians (Kitty is Christian herself). Her family helped Kitty's family when Kitty's father was able to get them out of the country and to safety, with Luna's family helping them resettle in Amsterdam, Netherlands. Kitty's feminist role models are Malala Yousafzai, Soraya Tarzi, Queen Suriyotai, Leah Chase and Ani Pachen. Ivy DeLaurentis Ivy is a best friend of Luna. She is blind but her powers of metallokenesis has proven helpful to her daily life and missions. Luna often looks up to Ivy because despite her disability she is a very powerful half gem, but Ivy tells Luna that strength comes from heart. Ivy's powers are so on point that even her friends, including Luna, often forget she is blind. In the future, she also tries to help the over-stressed (Grand Duchess) Ivy relax since she had to "manage a planet, raise 3 kids and a husband (Joe)". Her feminist role models are Helen Keller, Isabella of France, Virginia Hall, Queen Tamar of Georgia and Emma Watson. Calvin Ford Luna's boyfriend and teammate. They are often seen making out when no one is around. Luna first met Calvin at a masquerade ball where he instantly fell for her. She sneaked out with him when he suddenly told her that he doesn't want another fling with a wanna-be-girlfriend. Luna was shocked and confused and told him that she is not human even showing her gem to him and took him out flying. He told Luna that his Grandmother was in fact a gem as well named Citrine, he eventually joined the Next Gen Crystal Gems and moved into the penthouse. They were also destined to be together, as the future revealed that they would marry and become King and Queen of the moon. Since they already know that they would end up together, Calvin proposed to Luna as a part of her birthday gift (fancy dinner date at New York's Eleven Madison Park) by putting the ring necklace on her along with asking her to be his princess which Luna happily accepted. They planned to get married as soon as they graduate (when Luna is 18 and he is 19). What attracts him to Luna would possibly be her smarts, her tomboyish demeanor and her boldness. What started out as a mix of mutual and romantic feelings eventually turned into love and respect. Calvin has shown to be possessive of Luna at times such as by making out with her in public whilst giving the evil eye to Rex whom is a contender for Luna's feelings. Blue Diamond Soon after the 2nd war with Homeworld, White Diamond was shattered, Yellow Diamond was banished but Blue Diamond was given sanctuary on Earth, since she never wanted the earth to be destroyed. She later on becomes an ambassador between Gems and Humans. She is also Luna's private Queenly tutor, training her to restore and rule the Moon. Luna has great respect for Blue Diamond, especially for becoming good and for helping her become a powerful Queen. She addresses to Blue Diamond as "Madam Blue". It is also seen that Blue Diamond also respects and cares about her student, wanting to shape her into a True Queen and she addresses Luna as "Princess". She has also made sure Luna is in check with her powers as she would need them more often as a queen. She is also shocked when it is revealed by an ancient Turquoise that Luna's power has far surpassed her mother's. In the future, Luna holds great respect and trust towards Blue Diamond and entrusts her as her daughter's tutor. Which Blue Diamond happily complies. Red Diamond '' After the 2nd war with Homeworld, Red Diamond morns over White Diamond's death and to make things worse, Red Diamond's loneliness drastically deepens with every passing moment following Yellow Diamond's banishment. Consumed with hatred, Red Diamond swears revenge on Homeworld and begins to form a new army dubbed the "Ultra Ruby Squad v2" containing Ruby (the funny one), Ruby (the quiet one), Ruby (the extra angry one), Ruby (The slow one) , and finally Ruby (The fearless leader). Note: the "Ultra Ruby Squad v2 is not to be confused with the canon Ruby's. Red Diamond may be small but she has A big stomach for vengeance... and pizza. ''Sebastian Cleves Sebastian was hired by Luna's dad to be her personal butler and he has taken care of her ever since she was a baby. She is close to him and he is ready to wait on her hand and foot. Minato Byakuga Kitty's boyfriend and fellow teammate. Luna and the girls often like to draw mustaches on his face when he sleeps. She often likes to tease him on how he's embarrassed to show affection to Kitty if there are other people around. Prince Sagittarius He was born at the Sagittarius Star Spire during the monthly summit when a heavily pregnant Queen Luna went into labor and gave birth to him. He was raised as the heir to the Celenian Throne and was betrothed to Princess Rose from the Empire of Terra. But he is known to be difficult and rebellious towards his parents, eventually neglecting his duties as a prince and running away with a human girl he fell in love with. Though they state that he is a disappointment, Queen Luna and King Calvin loves their son dearly and accepted that he has voluntarily abdicated his title as a prince. Princess Siren Siren is very different from her older brother, she was born soon after he ran away. She always tries her best to please her parents and future subjects. And thus was very well beloved by everyone, especially her parents and subjects. Luna and Calvin are proud of their daughter and are confident in her abilities and potential to become a great Queen. Aquamarine and Topaz Sent by Yellow Diamond on a sting operation assassinate Steven, they landed in the girls' room in the penthouse. They mistook Kitty for Steven only to be met with her hair beating them up, this woke everyone else up and they began fighting the 2 gems. Luna angrily calls the small Aquamarine " you little piece of sh-" before she was trapped by her tractor beam. Using her light powers, Luna broke free from the beam, transforming it into a giant arm and punching the 2 gems. Steven quickly utilizes his sword and poofs the Topazes. Aquamarine tried to fly away but Kitty uses her hair and pulled her to the ground, poofing her as well. The whole team tied up the 2 gems and began interrogating them in which Luna gets impatient and threatens to shatter Aquamarine. When they refused to comply Minato abruptly poofs and bubbles them. They then flush Aquamarine down the toilet. Category:A to Z Category:Moonstone Luna's Content